Fire Peashooter (PvZH)
:For other uses, see Fire Pea (disambiguation). 225px |strength = 3 |health = 2 |cost = 2 |set = Basic |rarity = Common |class = Mega-Grow |tribe = Pea Plant |flavor text = "Is it getting hot in here or is it just me?"|trait = None|ability = None}} Fire Peashooter is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It costs 2 to play, and has 3 /2 . It does not have any traits nor abilities. Origins It is based on the plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2 with the same name and appearance. Statistics *'Class:' Mega-Grow *'Tribe:' Pea Plant *'Traits:' None *'Abilities:' None *'Set - Rarity:' Basic - Common Card description "Is it getting hot in here or is it just me?" Strategies With Fire Peashooter is a fairly basic plant as far as 2-sun fighters go, due to its relatively decent stats and lack of innate ability. However, it does have a good strength stat for a 2-sun cost plant. In addition, its tribe means that Fire Peashooter can benefit from , as it can gain both offensive and defensive benefits by standing behind the plant in question. It can also benefit from The Podfather, as it gets +2 /+2 when the latter is on the field. Otherwise, Fire Peashooter should be treated as a Zapricot with less strength, as opposed to more durable plants such as Pismashio. Against As Fire Peashooter has a relatively low amount of health, anything that could do at least 2 damage should be able to take it down with little cost. A Fire Peashooter + Torchwood combo, however, is a different story, and you should consider either using Deadly zombies, instant-kill tricks like B-flat or Locust Swarm, damaging tricks such as Bungee Plumber or The Chickening, or cards with plant-moving abilities such as Sumo Wrestler or Terrify to deal with it. If Fire Peashooter is boosted in any way, consider using Rocket Science. Beam Me Up is also a good counter to this plant, since both cancel each other out. Gallery Fire_Peashooter_stats.png|Fire Peashooter's statistics HD Fire Pea (PvZH).png|HD Fire Peashooter Fire_Peashooter_card.png|Fire Peashooter's card Fire-peashooter in gameH.jpg|Fire Peashooter on the field 65Fire.png|Fire Peashooter with 6 /5 Flames.png|Fire Peashooter attacking Shrunken Fire Peashooter crop.jpeg|Fire Peashooter shrunken by Shrink Ray, Rustbolt's signature superpower FireDed.png|Fire Peashooter destroyed FirePeashooterconceptartfrombtstrailer.png|Concept art of Fire Peashooter Old Fireshooterinfo.png|Fire Peashooter's statistics Fireshooterpacket.png|Fire Peashooter's card Choice between Super Phat Beets and Fire Peashooter.jpeg|The player having the choice between Fire Peashooter and Super-Phat Beets as a prize after completing a level Choice between Fire Peashooter and Repeater.jpeg|The player having the choice between Fire Peashooter and as a prize for completing a level IMG 0449.png|The player having the choice between two Fire Peashooters as a prize after completing a level Trivia *Despite being a fire-based plant, it doesn't thaw plants or zombies that are frozen. **This is in contrast to previous games, where this was the case. * It is also the only female pea plant to return from Plants vs. Zombies 2. Category:Pea cards Category:Peashooting plants Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants Category:Fire plants